


To The World!

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Post-Almost-Apocalypse, romantic dinner at the Ritz.





	To The World!

**Author's Note:**

> Am I cheating with those lyrics in there? XD naw I make my own rules
> 
> You can listen to the song [here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xTeiYN_Vq6E)

_That certain night_  
_The night we met_  
_There was magic abroad in the air_  
_There were angels dining at the Ritz_  
_And a nightingale sang in Berkeley square_

 _I may be right I may be wrong_  
_But I'm perfectly willing to swear_  
_That when you turned and smiled at me_  
_A nightingale sang in Berkeley square_

 

 

Crowley and Aziraphale walk to the Ritz side by side, closer than they usually did pre-almost-apocalypse, yet to Crowley it doesn't feel in the least close enough. 

Aziraphale, however, seems quite content by his side, chattering about how he might ask Anathema about the prophecies of Agnes Nutter, whether she could possibly have a copy of them, and how they should at least go tell her that the last prophecy had been correct, too- they owe her that much...

While Crowley wholeheartedly agrees, he doesn't say much, just smiling ahead and sometimes looking fondly at the angel. They’re here, together and free, and he will keep it that way for as long as in any way possible.

When Aziraphale's hand skims his when the angel turns around, gesticulating excitedly about something, Crowley can't resist grasping the hand in his own. Aziraphale halts in his sentence, squeezing Crowley's hand back, and smiles. Then they keep walking hand in hand, not caring at all about who might see.

 

 

 

 _Ah this heart of mine_  
_Loud and fast_  
_Like a merry-go-round in a fair_  
_We would dance cheek to cheek_  
_And a nightingale sang in Berkeley square_

 

 

Once they arrive and get escorted to their miraculously free table for two, Crowley insists on ordering the finest champagne in the house for his "angel". Aziraphale smiles at him, a little exasperated yet very, very fond. 

Perhaps the pianist in the corner heard the term of endearment, perhaps it was coincidence, perhaps it was part of a plan- but the next song played is " _A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square_ ". 

Crowley raises an eyebrow at Aziraphale. "Do you like this establishment because of the song, or was the song written about you, angel?"

Aziraphale laughs. "Oh, dear, I haven't the foggiest I'm afraid... do believe I had already been dining here before the song was written? Wouldn’t that be something, caught out not by heaven or hell but by human songwriters! Although I have to say, I like this verse"

Crowley smiles, and through a little demonic miracle of his own, a nightingale really does sing in berkeley square. Now, everything is the way it's supposed to be.

"I like to think none of this would have worked out if you wern't at heart just a little bit a good person" Aziraphale interrupts his thoughts.

Crowley raises his eyebrows at him, playing affronted. "And if you weren't, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing."

Just a few centuries ago, Aziraphale might have still been deeply offended at this. now, he gives him a bashful smile, looking down at his plate before his eyes flicker back to Crowley's, as if he can't keep his gaze away from him for too long.

"Cheers" says the demon, raising his glass. "To the world."

"To the world" says Aziraphale, and there is so much love in his voice, so much wonder in his eyes- oh, he truly doesn't deserve this angel, and neither does the world. But he is glad that they have him.

Glasses clink together, eyes meet.

It is as if the time stands still again, while in truth, it is moving around them- either way it doesn't matter, to the angel and the demon, as their feelings will not be affected by it at all.

 

 

 

 _The moon that lingered over London town_  
_Poor puzzled moon he wore a frown_  
_How could he know we two were so in love_  
_The whole damned world seemed upside down_

 _The streets of town were paved with stars_  
_It was such a romantic affair_  
_And as we kissed and said goodnight_  
_A nightingale sang in Berkeley square_

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched the "to the world!" scene for the first time, my immediate thought were those "ur my whole world bro" memes xD
> 
> Aaaand we are leaving canon! I'm still writing more of course, our two lovebirds haven't even properly confessed their feelings yet after all xD
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I upload the next part!


End file.
